


Altered State

by idratherwrite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott McCall, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Derek, Dark Scott, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Wolfsbane Use, Regret, Sexual Abuse, Threesome - M/M/M, Wolfsbane Made Them Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idratherwrite/pseuds/idratherwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott, Derek and Stiles are living away from Beacon Hills. Scott and Derek discover that they can get drunk but they're the kind of drunks that impose themselves on their human boyfriend. Stiles doesn't know what to do.</p><p>Please heed the warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altered State

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, the first part of the fic is very much inspired by stuff that turns me on (burping, drunk guys). As part of a fantasy, ok, but please, please, please don't think that I condone this kind of behavior in real life. Remember, enthusiastic consent is the best way to have sex.
> 
> I did want to give Scott, Stiles and Derek a happy ending so the effects of wolfsbane aren't the same as being drunk or drugged. I tried to make that clear. However, even though the wolfsbane actively changed the wolves and made them do things they wouldn't do **this doesn't justify what they did**.
> 
> If you have issues with alcoholism or abuse, if these things trigger you in any way. Please do not read this. The ending is pure fantasy and I can imagine even offensive to people that have had to deal with loved ones recovering from substance abuse. It's a forced happy ending and I don't love it but it's my fic so there. :P
> 
> Where's the rest of the pack? A few hours away, probably. Why are Scott, Derek and Stiles living together alone? Because of reasons. Is this canon compliant? Maybe.

 

Stiles takes a deep breath before pushing the door to their apartment open. He shouts a greeting to let them know he's there even though he knows all of his roommates are werewolves and thus probably heard him from when he opened the door if not before. How they manage to do that even when they're watching TV or doing anything else is a mystery to him. He walks as casually as he can to his room, knowing full well by know that running only triggers at least one of them to chase him.

"Stiles."

The sound makes him freeze and reconsider running. Derek's voice sounds slurred, which means he's been drinking. Usually liquor wouldn't do anything to a werewolf but they had discovered a strain of wolfsbane that, after having been dried and made into a tea, could be used to help them get drunk.

"Come here, Stiles."

Stiles takes a deep breath and drop his backpack in the hallway before heading over to the living room. He stays by the door as he surveys the situation there. Derek's on the couch, wearing his usual tank top and jeans and holding a can of beer on one of his hands while the other palms his dick lazily. Scott is laying and taking up the rest of the couch, wearing only boxers and even then his cock poked out from under them. He grinned lopsidedly at Stiles as he stood by the entrance to the room. A few months ago the picture of those two tan, muscular, dark-haired werewolves would've had Stiles thanking his lucky stars.

"Hey," Stiles says awkwardly. Both wolves stare at him steadily. "I was just gonna go to room to do some homework."

Derek nods and takes a gulp from his beer, crushing the can easily with his werewolf strength. A loud burp escapes him as he throws the can to a trashcan that needed to be emptied days ago.

"Come here," Derek repeats himself, already unbuttoning his jeans. Scott is now scratching his stomach as his own cock hardens and he sits up next to Derek, looking expectantly at Stiles.

Stiles knows that arguing gets him nowhere with them, but he still tries because he still remembers when things were different.

"Come on, guys," Stiles stammers, looking down at his feet. "I really need to-"

He's cut off by another loud burp, this one from Scott, and he grimaces.

"One last chance, Stiles," Derek says as he pushes his jeans and underwear down to reveal his nine inch cock. "You're already in trouble for leaving this morning without telling us."

Scott growls at that and his eyes shine red. Derek growls right back at him, shining his own red eyes at him. Maybe it was because as a turned wolf Scott's control was more easily shaken, but when they were both like this his friend rarely uttered more than growls and grunts.

"I tried to wake you up," Stiles complains. "You were dead asleep and I had an early lecture."

"Scott here was worried about you," Derek says as if Stiles hand't said anything, moving his hand to tease Scott's nipples. "You know how he gets without his morning blowjob."

Stiles felt his eyes beginning to sting with tears. When they had started to live together, his best friend's and boyfriend's libidos were a fun part of it, now it was all twisted. Stiles had lost count of the times he had woken up to be forced to suck one of their cocks or had fallen asleep with one of them still pounding at his ass.

A hiss of a new beer being opened got his attention and he glared at the sound. The can was in Derek's hand and he wished he could slap it away without having two alpha werewolves punish him for it. Derek took a long gulp and burped before stroking himself a couple of times.

"Come on, Stiles," Derek says, looking at him with lust heavy eyes. "You know you love werewolf cock."

Scott growls appreciatively at that, looking about to stand up and fuck Stiles against the nearest wall. Derek echoes the growl, which means he's probably getting impatient enough to let Scott do that.

Stiles sighs and wipes a tear he feels on his cheek before walking towards them. He used to freak at the fact both of their fangs seemed to lengthen when he was near them but now he knew they wanted him as a human too much to ever bite him. When he's close enough he kneels and takes both of their cocks, one in each hand. A rough hand grabs his head and forces him into a kiss.

Stiles closed his eyes as soon as he got on his knees but he recognizes Derek's stubble and rougher tongue. Even if Scott has abandoned shaving, his new werewolf status did not make his beard any fuller or rougher. When Derek lets go of his mouth he pushes him toward Scott's crotch and Stiles starts doing what he now considers part of his job. All the knowledge he had gathered as to how each one of them preferred to have his cock sucked, gathered in fun session, was now simply used to keep each of the wolves satisfied and not angry with him.

Scott grabs his head and starts fucking his face, and Stiles knows that make him gag on his cock is a new kink of his because non-drunk Scott would never hurt him, not even like this.

"Careful, Scott," Derek warns, which makes his friend growl but he does go gentler on him.

One Stiles' hands is helping him please Scott while the other is on Derek's girth. The older alpha has a thicker penis and is also uncut.

"You're close, huh?" Derek asks Scott, who wines. Stiles is too focused on relaxing his throat and getting ready to swallow werewolf cum he hears them almost as if they're in a different room. "Ready to feed our Stiles?"

Scott huffs and pushes Stiles' hand away so he can pump his own cock faster and tighter. Stiles doesn't let go, simply waits for Scott's strangled howl that comes just moments before Stiles' mouth is invaded with shot after shot of thick werewolf cum. Stiles by now is a pro at swallowing their loads, a fact he used to be proud of but now only make him feel like the taste is always in his mouth.

"Good boy," Derek praises Scott before kissing him deeply. Stiles doesn't know if the two alphas fuck while he's not there, but they seem to get off in doing stuff to Stiles so maybe they need him to allow themselves to get so close to each other.

Stiles looks at them kiss and for a moment he allows himself to wish that things went back to how they were before. When the three of them were beginning a relationship and loving every second of it. The illusion is lost when Derek breaks the kiss and looks at Stiles with a predatory smirk that has no fondness in it. "Forgetting something, Stiles?"

He shakes his head and moves to suck on Derek's cock but he's barely licking at the head like the alpha likes it when Derek pulls him up into a kiss. Stiles is too surprised by the tenderness of it so when he hears the fabric tearing and tries to push away and complain, it's too late. Derek has ripped a hole in his jeans and boxers, again.

"This is my last pair of good jeans, Derek!" Stiles complains, pushing at Derek's chest as if he could actually make the wolf let go of him. Derek just laughs, a sound that Scott echoes and sound too human for him all of a sudden. "I'll buy you new ones," Derek says, smiling darkly. "Don't I always get you what you need? Don't I always take such good care of you?"

Derek caresses his cheek as he says that and Stiles bites his lip before complaining. Derek has been pretty much paying for him and Scott for the better part of a year now. He's even paying for Stiles' college.

"Y-yeah," Stiles croaks. "Where's the lube?"

Scott pipes up at the question and picks up a bottle of lube from the floor, looking at Derek expectantly. 

"Want to prep our Stiles for a good fuck?" Derek asks Scott like he was an overexcited dog. "Go right ahead, Scott."

The next ten minutes Stiles tries to relax as Scott fingers him open and Derek nuzzles his face in what would be much more soothing if Stiles didn't know wasn't for the explicit purpose of scenting. Neither of the wolves say much, both content watching Stiles squirm and hearing him moan and yell out. The red in their eyes hasn't fully gone out since they started.

"I think that's enough," Derek says, feeling Stile's hole. He flips them over effortlessly and Stiles ends up laying on the couch with Derek on top of him smiling widely. Scott has moved, apparently wanting to see how the older alpha fucks his best friend.

Derek lines up his cock to Stiles' entrance and pushes in firmly but slowly, making style let out a moan that turns into a shout.

"Missed my dick inside you, huh, Stiles?" Derek says, pushing in slowly and torturously. "I bet you were thinking about it all day long."

Stiles nods, both because he know that's the answer Derek wants and because as fucked up as it sounds, he was. He was thinking he missed Derek fucking him in bed slowly.

A loud whine makes Derek chuckle. "Want a show, Scotty?"

Before Stiles can think anything else Derek begins pumping in and out of Stiles, each time getting deeper and deeper. After a moment Stiles can finally feel and hear the slapping of skin against skin and it's rough and fast and uncaring enough that he forgets himself for a moment and cries. Derek's there tasting that tear before he can wipe it away and above all the abuse it's the fact that both of them seem to like the taste of their tears what stings the most.

Derek grabs Stiles' dick, semi erect and willing to play along with the charade enough that it doesn't take long for Derek to make him come. Derek growls at the smell of Stiles' orgasm and fucks harder into him, eyes, capturing Stiles' in a claiming kiss that he doesn't break until he's growling his own orgasm. After that Derek goes limp on top of him for a minute before he stands up. Both Derek and Scott are naked and stare at him grinning.

"Looks like you're ready for round two, Scott," Derek says, looking at Scott's cock. "Want to take his ass? It's slick and ready for you."

Scott huffs and shakes his head no, instead stroking his dick and moving closer to Stiles. It's quick and easy and in less than a minute Scott is shooting a smaller load onto Stiles' shirt and neck. Stiles simply bares his neck and takes it.

They leave the room and Stiles takes a moment to miss how they used to take care of him after sex. How Derek would bring a warm washcloth and ask if he hurt anywhere and how Scott shared a coke with him. Instead after a few minutes he heard them both talk excitedly as they leave the apartment.

He lets out a sob he had been holding in and curls on himself before forcing himself to get up, shower, and get into his room and do his goddamn homework.

\-----

Scott and Derek haven't come home when he goes to bed at midnight. He worries what two drunk werewolves are able to do out in town but he decides not to text them. Derek didn't like it when he felt like Stiles was acting clingy. Or at least, he didn't like it anymore.

He worries more when the next day he wakes up and sees no sign of them having returned but decides not to think too much about it and goes to class. When he comes back that day and still there's no sign of them he calls Scott's mom and ends up having to tell her that sure, he will tell Scott to call her soon. He texts both of them, although Scott's phone buzzes from where he left it on the table, next to several empty boxes of pizza and a bottle of Jack Daniels.

He knows that he should be sounding some kind of alarm. It was a never a good sign when anyone, wolf or human, was gone for more than a day. He doesn't do it, though, because he can imagine doing that and then having his dad and the rest of the pack come and find out what's going on and that would break the pack beyond repair. He falls asleep that night wishing silently that both Scott and Derek are alright, but not really hoping for their return just yet.

He's startled awake by one of them and in his stupor Stiles doesn't ask, doesn't complain, he just immediately goes slack and waits for whatever the wolf wants to do with him.

"Stiles?"

Stiles opens his eyes lazily, confused at hearing his name spoken with such concern from Scott.

"Hm?" Stiles asks when Scott seems to want nothing other than stare at him. He wonders if he's supposed to turn around and let Scott fuck him when his friend simply gets on the bed with him and hugs him.

"I just wanted to say good night," Scott whispers.

Stiles goes fully awake at that because it's been a while since Scott has been sober enough to string a sentence like that.

"Scott, you're not-"

He cuts himself off when a look of pure pain crosses Scott's face. The door opens and Derek walks in, looking down with a look of regret Stiles thought he'd never see again.

"You're not drunk, either."

Derek shakes his head. "No."

"Why?" Stiles asks. Pushing Scott before sitting up and moving away from them, anger boiling at their sorry expressions. He slaps Scott's hand away when he tries to grab his arm.

"We-" Derek starts in a hoarse voice. He clears his throat. "We heard you when we left. We heard you in the living room."

Stiles frowns and glares at them. "You heard me cry," he says, low and poisonous. "What? Seeing me cry wasn't enough proof of what you were doing to me?"

"Stiles-"

He cuts Scott off. "You licked my fucking tears, Derek."

Both of them look away. The first one brave enough to look back is Derek. He opens his mouth to say something but deflates as he meets Stiles' eyes. 

"Come on, Scott," he says. "Leave him alone."

Scott nods and gets up from Stiles' bed. They leave and close the door behind them. Stiles looks at his clock and sees it's past 4 AM. Of course they would barge into his room to wake him up at 4AM.

He lays on his bed again. Tells himself he's dreaming. Reminds himself that Derek had threatened to stop paying for his college and rent and then what would he do? Not like his father could afford the fancy school he was going to. Plays every single growl and huff Scott threw at him over and over again. It had been so long since he heard his best friend's voice.

He stands up and and walks out of his room, walking over to Scott's room and opening the door to find it empty.

"We're here," Derek's voice comes from the living room. The same feeling of dread invades him. Maybe he was dreaming. He walks slowly to them and instead finds them both dressed in shorts and t-shirt and putting all the empty beer cans, pizza boxes, and more into large black plastic bags. They keep on working as Stiles stares at them.

"What do you want to do?"

It's Derek that breaks the silence but he doesn't look at Stiles. Scott freezes, turning to Stiles with a face that was half fearful and half hopeful.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asks.

Derek takes a deep breath. "I can see about renting another place for you," Derek says, turning to him. "Or we can move back to Beacon Hills. Scott… Scott lost this semester, anyway."

His best friend looks down, embarrassed. Stiles doesn't have in him to feel sorry for him.

"You can't," Stiles starts, then closes his mouth and recollects himself before starting again. "How can you be over it? It takes months, years to get over a drinking problem. I should know."

They both look at him then.

"It's not the same for wolves," Scott says. "We just needed to get the wolfsbane out of our system. But it takes longer with this kind of wolfsbane."

"So, no withdrawal symptoms or anything. Lucky you," Stiles says with as much sarcasm as he can.

"Stiles," Derek says with more raw emotion Stiles has ever heard from him. "How can we make this right?"

Stiles looks at him, questioning but cold. "You mean how you can make up for what you did to me?"

"Stiles," Scott says, getting between the two of them. "We didn't know."

"What? That you were violent alcoholics?"

"No, Stiles," Scott almost yells.

"Scott," Derek warns him.

Scott lowers his voice but he walks towards Stiles. "We've been checking stuff about the wolfsbane. It's- You see- this wolfsbane, it changes wolves."

"Are you seriously going to blame it on the wolfsbane?" Stiles asks, affronted.

"No," Derek says, tone serious and looking at Scott with glowing red eyes. Scott shines his own alpha eyes back at him.

"You said you felt the same," Scott tells him.

"That doesn't justify what we did, Scott," Derek whispers at him.

Stiles looks at the both of them. From any other people in the world, he would take this as a load of bull. But he remembers what things were before.

"Where did you find this information?" Stiles asks. "You said you did proper research about this before drinking it."

Scott looks sheepish then, because he was the one that had looked for the information. He had wanted to feel drunk, Derek just went along with him.

Twenty minutes later Scott is showing him the forum where he found the information. In a thread there's the recipe with the tea they use. That's a couple of years old. There's nothing else there, though.

"Hunters run these forums," Scott says. "I didn't know that until tonight."

He brings up a screenshot from another forum where a person is detailing the biological makeup of the wolfsbane in question and how it messes up with werewolf control.

"Laura once mentioned how she hated looking for stuff online because you never knew who to trust. I never imagined she meant hunters would do something like this."

"How do you know it's hunters?" Stiles asks.

"Several other threads on here have false information and I got banned when I posted about it," Scott says. "So we asked Chris."

"He confirmed it, although apparently it's a thing only a specific family does," Derek continues.

Stiles nods before standing up and walking away from them. They had been sitting at the kitchen table and while Stiles didn't flinch at every touch, his mind still didn't allow himself to relax around them.

"I need to sleep," he says. "And I have no idea what to do with this information, to be honest." He takes a deep breath and turns to look at them. "I still don't get why. You've been like this for months, Derek. Months. Scott, you literally purred when I cried in front of you. I don't get-"

"It wasn't instantaneous," Derek interrupts him. "When we left we heard you but…"

Derek's voice trails off and Stiles frowns.

"We had a fight on the way back," Derek goes on. "Not like that hasn't happened before but this time it went kind of overboard. Scott broke his arm."

From the glare Scott gives him it's kind of obvious Derek broke it or had a lot to do with it breaking.

"That triggered his healing process. He instantly went into withdrawal as the wolfsbane left him."

Scott looks down, obviously not liking that memory at all.

"And you?" Stiles asks.

Derek passes a hand over his face. "First I was worried he was dying. Maybe too much wolfsbane, you know? We've had to up the dosage to feel as buzzed as we did at first."

"You what?" Stiles almost yells.

Derek shrugs. "It's an addiction."

"He helped me, and that took long enough that his body could start the healing process," Scott continued. "It was a terrible twelve hours, I can tell you that."

Scott smiles weakly at that but Stiles can't really empathize.

"I've had a terrible time for more than twelve hours, Scott."

The three of them are silent for a what feels like minutes before Stiles sighs and walks out. Neither of the wolves even look up to see him go.

\-----

The next morning the house is decent when he leaves for school and is impeccable when he comes back. Derek's cleanliness seems to be back and that gives Stiles pause.

He remembers his own father descent. How the house went from spotless to terrible gradually. How he had come up with new and better excuses for it. Not only for himself, but for people who came by and asked questions.

And it's that memory that makes him realize something. That his father didn't change overnight. The grief and alcohol gripped him gradually until one day he was someone else altogether. Stiles had nightmares of what could've happened to them if his father hadn't found the strength to stand back up and pick up the pieces.

But Derek and Scott did not change gradually. The first time they tried the wolfsbane tea Stiles was with them, ready to have a good night with his best friend and boyfriend. They hadn't even been drinking for that long when Derek pulled him into a forceful kiss. Stiles had liked it at first, even giggled when Scott had pulled him from Derek in what seemed like jealousy.

Scott didn't go completely preverbal just then, and that night Derek did stop when Stiles yelled loud enough. However, the very next day neither of them could stop trying to get their hands on him, and seemed to stop caring about anything that wasn't drinking or fucking.

It had been very sudden, now that he remembers it.

He's distracted throughout the day and when he arrives home he can smell Derek cooking. He lets himself smile at that. Walks into the kitchen where Derek and Scott are sharing amiable silence.

"Hey," Stiles says. "What's up?"

"Making some curry," Derek says, trying for nonchalant as if anyone didn't know Stiles loved his curry.

"Apparently I can salvage at least some of my classes this semester," Scott says, closing a book in front of him. "I'll have to take some summer classes if I want to graduate on time, though."

Stiles nods. "And the wolfsbane?"

"We threw it out," Derek states. "Didn't even make it into the apartment."

"Where did you get it, anyway?"

Scott sighs. "There's a witch lady that has some in her yard."

"Not actual witch," Derek says when Stiles looks worried. "And she doesn't even seem to know how dangerous it actually is."

"Why would anyone have wolfsbane in their yard?" Stiles asks as he sits down next to Scott. "And how did you even find it?"

"She sells the seeds online," Scott scratches his head sheepishly. "I just realized her address was near when I was looking."

They have dinner together, and it's almost like before except neither Derek or Scott touch him at all. Derek used to be all about holding his hand when he could and Scott would at least give him a slap on the back as a greeting but they're obviously tense and unsure of what is acceptable and to be honest Stiles isn't sure himself.

It's 10PM when Derek knocks on his door and walks in. Stiles looks at him from his bed where he's reading.

"I was serious, you know," Derek says. "Would even put myself in jail if you wanted me to."

"Jail?" Stiles asks, confused.

"Stiles, I forced myself on you."

Stiles looks away. "Do you remember?"

Derek nods. "Not all of it. But what I do remember is enough. Why didn't you leave, Stiles?"

"You threatened to find me," Stiles answers, bluntly. "And don't blame me for what you did."

"Never," Derek says as he approaches Stiles. "So, what do you want, Stiles?"

"What do you want?" Stiles asks back.

"I want you," Derek answers. "I want you as much as I did before all this but I don't know- I understand if you don't."

Stiles puts his book away and takes Derek's hand. It's really the first time they've touched since he's come back sober.

"I don't want to move away," Stiles states. "And I don't want either of you to do so, either. I don't want either of you to go to jail, either."

Derek's eyes are watery and looking at him expectantly.

"Do you know how much it hurt? To feel like you didn't care about me at all?"

Derek shakes his head. "Stiles, I'm so sorry."

"I thought," Stiles goes on. "I thought I'd done something wrong. Like maybe you had been mad at something I did."

"No," Derek says as loud as he can without screaming. "Stiles, how could you even think that?"

Stiles looks down. "You know I worry about being useless for the pack. I though maybe the alcohol had made you stop pretending I was."

"Stiles, how-" Derek seems completely lost. "You know I love you, right?"

"I was sure of it," Stiles answers, and the past tense makes Derek tighten his hold on Stiles' hand.

"I never should've let Scott talk me into it," he chastises himself. "It's not even his fault, he just wanted to feel human again."

Derek's crying openly by now and Stiles can't stomach the sight of it. He hugs Derek tightly who returns the gesture immediately.

"Have I lost you?" Derek asks. "Please tell me I haven't lost you."

"I'm right here," Stiles answers. "Please don't leave me again."

Derek seems to want to merge into Stiles and only lets go when he turns and sees Scott at Stiles' door. The younger alpha is looking at them both expectantly.

Stiles stands up from the bed and walks slowly to him. Hugging him tightly once he's close enough and Scott hugs him back.

The three of them sleep in Stiles' bed, which isn't particularly comfortable, specially since no one changes to sleep clothes, but Stiles can't complain. For the first time in a while he feels loved.

The next morning the feeling of Scott's morning wood against his leg isn't unwelcome. Specially since having Derek spooning him makes him feel like he's waking up from a bad dream. He reaches down and strokes Scott lightly and his best friend wakes up, startled.

"You don't have to," he says, still sleepy.

"I want to," Stiles answers, moving down. Derek wakes up and looks at him worriedly. 

"Stiles," he mumbles. "We can wait."

Stiles kisses his lips lightly before doing the same to Scott. "Guys, I want us to go back to normal," he says. "I want us to go back to when you spoiled me with your cocks and your mouths and your hands. I want us to go back to when you made love to me."

Derek looks at Scott then at Stiles.

"That's what you want to do?"

Stiles nods. Derek smiles and pulls him into a kiss while Scott kisses every inch of Stiles' shoulders he can reach. Once Derek lets go of him Scott is kissing him with that playful tenderness he missed so much and it's Derek kissing his back hungrily.

"What do you want, Stiles?"

"I want," Stiles gasps for air, Scott kisses like he want to suffocate him. "I want."

He pulls on Scott's shirt and in a second they're all stripping clumsily, Derek even falling off the bed as he tries to get his pants off. That gets the three of them laughing and as their naked bodies touch it's like the three of them are just kissing whatever body parts they can get to. Derek and Scott even seem more into each other than usual. Stiles ends up on his back with the two werewolves kissing his chest and stomach.

It doesn't take more than a few strokes of his dick to come messily on his stomach. Derek and Scott stare at his cum mesmerized before the two of them kneel to either side of Stiles and jerk off to cover Stiles with their own cum. As the two of them spread their cum on his body Stiles sighs content.

They shower together and it's close and warm and wonderful and when the three of them sit on the couch to watch a movie Stiles doesn't last long before falling asleep on them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want you can follow me on twitter at [@ashleightweets](https://twitter.com/ashleightweets) or at ashleighblogs.tumblr.com


End file.
